


Afraid of the Dark

by Meowkies



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, I'm filling it now, It's 3 years old but whatever, Kink Meme, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowkies/pseuds/Meowkies
Summary: When Makoto ends up staying the night at Haru's, he realises the empty, creaky house is way darker than he would prefer. It gets to the point where he's so freaked out when Haru offers for him to sleep in the same bed he agrees. Begrudgingly, (on Haru's side, at least. Makoto's much more enthusiastic) snuggles ensue.---Before he could even question what was wrong, Makoto had already started talking frantically."Why did we have to play those horror games Haru! I saw something in the mirror upstairs, it was creepy!" It didn't take much thinking to figure out what his friend was rattling on about was just him being paranoid and on edge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan-fiction that I wrote from a 3-year-old Free! Kink Meme. I really have some catching up to do, but I hope to fill some other old kink-memes that have been left empty!  
> Please go easy on me since I'm a little nervous about posting here ^^  
> Hopefully, you will all like it and I'll be able to post other MakoHaru stories here too! Thank you and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Original Kink-Meme can be found here: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=549501

Sleepovers were natural for two best friends to have and that was the same for Haruka and Makoto. The two of them often had sleepovers, mostly at Makoto's house, and they'd end up playing games all night and waking up in the morning very tired and drained; neither of them could deny that it was still fun and all worth the sleepiness of the following day. Occasionally, they'd both stay over at Haruka's house. His parents weren't there so the house was a lot quieter without the two twins, Ren and Ran, happily shouting. Sometimes that was good, but after you've just played a particularly creepy game, it becomes bad.

Today was one of those nights where Makoto was invited over to Haruka's house and the two of them had decided to sleep downstairs where they could lay out futons and after playing games together, they could fall asleep surrounded by the quiet darkness of Haruka's home. The futons were set out, the games had been played and Haru and Makoto were about to brush their teeth before snuggling under the warm futons; the bathroom and toothbrushes were upstairs.

"You can use the bathroom first Haru!" Makoto smiled and Haru offered a small nod in return before leaving the room. The stairs creaked and the floorboards above Makoto groaned as Haru walked atop of them. This house was noisy in its own way; its own unpleasant way.

Makoto hugged a pillow close to his chest as he sat alone in the room, his eyes wandering around. He'd just noticed how creepy everything felt now the silence had settled in and now that he was alone. The lights above him were lit, but the sliding door leading into the kitchen was open just a little allowing Makoto to see the dark room that lay beyond the door. He hugged the pillow closer; he'd never been the bravest person and just playing horror games scared him to death (though Haru claimed they weren't that scary). Now that Makoto was alone he felt even more scared.

He tried not to look through the crack in the door and fiddled with the edges of his pyjamas as some sort of a distraction, but the light coming from the room he was in allowed him to just about see the details of the room. He could see the legs of the chairs and the table and was afraid that suddenly he'd see something move from next to them. Or maybe something would crawl right around the crack in the door and jump at him, he shivered, not even realising the stairs creak as Haru made his way back down them.

"Your turn." Haru called out when his friend didn't move to leave after he'd entered. He felt a little guilty when he saw Makoto clearly jump, but he was always nervous like that so it should be nothing really. He gave him a slightly skeptical look as the brunette nervously stood up and left the room.

The stairs creaked unsteadily as Makoto made his way up them. He'd been looking down the whole time but when he looked up it took every bit of courage he had not to instantly run back down them. Ahead was nothing but darkness that blanketed the whole stairwell and hallway he was about to enter. It was like he was entering the void, walking into his own death, the character like him always died first. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He was only going to brush his teeth before bedtime, he shouldn't be afraid of something like this! Haru had done it no problem and he'd played the horror games too, not just Makoto. He swallowed before he finally made his way to the top of the stairs.

He couldn't make out much and could only see thin outlines of objects like the doorway to the bathroom and the wall but not the light switch. He reached out his hand and steadily placed it on the wall, afraid for a split second that something might clasp his hand back. Sliding his hand along it, it eventually found the light switch and pressed it. Makoto was thankful when the bathroom lit up and gave a little light to the rest of the hallway; it didn't stop the closed doors down the hallway from looking creepy though.

He entered the bathroom freezing at the sight of himself in the mirror; something bad always happened with mirrors. With shaky hands, Makoto grabbed a toothbrush and the toothpaste lying on the side of the sink before he began to brush his teeth. He couldn't tell whether to avoid his reflected gaze or to meet it and stare at it full on; he eventually just ended up gazing down at the running water of the tap. When he was finally done, he spat out the toothpaste and rinsed the toothbrush before putting back in its rightful place. Gazing back up to the mirror again, he froze.

He just saw something move. Whether it was his terrified imagination playing tricks on him or not, he swore he saw something. His heart beat faster and he could either stay frozen in fear or bolt back down the stairs into the safety of his futon; he decided to run. He flicked the bathroom light off, moving even faster when the hallway was thrown into darkness again, and ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him before the inevitable bad thing that always happened in horror games happened to him.

He was mostly relieved when he hurriedly made his way back into the lit room in which his friend was waiting but still felt shivers run up and down his spine. Haru gave him a confused expression as he made his way back, seemingly out of breath, and slumped down on the futon in exhaustion. Before he could even question what was wrong, Makoto had already started talking frantically.

"Why did we have to play those horror games Haru! I saw something in the mirror upstairs, it was creepy!" It didn't take much thinking to figure out what his friend was rattling on about was just him being paranoid and on edge. Those kinds of things didn't really affect Haru so he wasn't scared by the games at all although, clearly, Makoto was and he had no idea how to comfort him but by being blunt as always.

"It was probably nothing." He muttered quietly yet Makoto was still sat atop his futon, shaking; he looked like he could cry any minute. "It's late. We should go to bed." Haru could think of nothing else to say. He was sure that in the morning Makoto would be back to normal and the horror games would be out of his head. All he got in response was a nervous nod and Makoto snuggled under his futon, covering his head under the blankets as Haru turned off the light. He was old enough to be used to the dark by now by he couldn't stop thinking about the thing he'd saw in the mirror. Haruka was probably right in it being nothing, just a trick of his imagination; the other part of him believed maybe it was a ghost trying to seek him out. He shivered and his further into the futon to find some kind of warmth but it didn't seem to help.

He spent God knows how long turning over and over to find a comfortable position that allowed him to hide and be comfortable at the same time but each time he thought he was safe he felt fear creep up on him. Whenever he got to warm he was too afraid to pull the covers down and ended up growing more uncomfortable. He jumped and peered open one eye nervously when the light switch flicked back on. Idiotically, his first thought was that it was someone out to get him, but as he looked up, he just saw Haru gazing back down at him with his ocean blue eyes. Makoto rubbed his green eyes as he looked up.

"Haru? Why'd you turn the light back on?" He asked in a somewhat small voice. Instead of getting a reply, Haru gazed down at the floor and with a sigh began to speak.

"We can share a bed if you want." He muttered quietly and Makoto just barely heard him. He was still a little confused though.

"What do you mean?" He questioned and he saw Haru's cheeks go slightly pink as he moved his gaze to a different spot of the floor at the tatami mats beneath them.

"If you're that scared, I don't mind sharing a bed tonight, if it'll help you.." He repeated, eventually but reluctantly meeting Makoto's eyes. Makoto raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened slightly.

"Y-You really wouldn't mind?" He asked, just to make sure. He was scared and would really love to move his futon next to Haru's like they would have when they were little kids, but if it meant he was troubling Haru then he didn't want that. Haru just pouted.

"Just for tonight." He said making Makoto smile widely. He almost leapt forward to hug his friend but retained from doing so and settled to just smiling in appreciation.

"Thank you Haru-Chan!"

"Drop the Chan." Came the predictable reply.

The two futons were joined together and Haru flicked the light back off and went to lie back down next to Makoto who was just getting comfortable underneath the covers. The two of them just remained next to each other at first, but as the night went on and Makoto began to get sleepy, he unconsciously began to shuffle closer and closer to Haru. He didn't know whether he was asleep but the shuffling he got back in return said enough, as well as the small mutter of 'Hey, I didn't mean this close!'

Nevertheless, throughout the night Makoto snuggled up to Haru and eventually felt warm enough and comfortable and most of all safe enough to drift off into a peaceful slumber; Haru was left awake with Makoto clinging to him. He looked peaceful and Haru had to admit it was far better (and just a little bit cuter) then him cowering in fear in his futon; his cheeks went the slightest tint pink. Without even realising it, Haru found himself getting sleepy and snuggling up closer to Makoto as well. Haru could feel the brunette's hair tickle his chin as he buried his head into the crook of his neck. He loosely let his arms wrap around him as Makoto's had already done the same and his eyelids drooped. Sleep then came easy to him as he and Makoto both found comfort in each other; lying in the safety of each other's arms as the night came to and end.

In the morning, Haru felt more well-rested than he ever had before, leading him to wonder; maybe they should do that more often?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't as fluff-filled as most people probably hoped, it's my first one-shot so I'm sure in the future I'll be able to improve.  
> If you see any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me and I'll fix them right up, also criticism is welcomed as long as it isn't mean.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
